Leading up
by gapanda
Summary: luis x leon some events that lead up to luis dieing. never finished game so events might not be true.


Hey peeps. my first resident evil fic ever. never finished the game so events might not be right. sry for any oc-ness.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own resident evil or the characters. if i did Luis wouldn't't die.

* * *

I walked into a house to hear something shaking and I casually walk towards the back ready for an attack from the villagers that were trying to kill me. I open the door and out falls the hottest guy I've ever seen. Now most people don't expect one of the highest ranking soldier's to be gay but hey can't all be perfect. I reach down and pull off the tap a little too hard and he mutters an ow. He says some things before the huge man came. I tried to kick him put he easily caught my foot and flung me through the air. I landed on the hot man and the closet destroying it and I blacked out. The next time I woke up I was chuffed to the man. He introduced himself as Luis Sera. We talked a bit about Ashley (that made me a little suspicious) and the incident at raccoon city. He told me he used to be a cop but quiet when he found he was as high and mighty as it sounds. I heard a villager walk in and I quickly went into action. Somehow getting me and Luis free. He tried to attack me but I used my foot and sent him sailing into the wall his neck snapping and he died instantly. I looked and found that Luis wasn't here anymore. He must have left when he could. I had traveled a bit and rescued Ashley and was starting to have doubts of seeing the handsome Luis. As me and Ashley crossed a bridge a horrid of villagers came to attack. We quickly went into the house convently located next to the bridge. When we came in I heard his voice and turned to see him. Though I didn't show it I was ecstatic to see him alive and well. I looked around the place to make sure we were safe. I could feel my anger and jealousy when he talked about Ashley's figure. But it figures that the hot guy is straight. I told Ashley to hide when my jealousy reached a boiling point. Using her safety as an excuse. Luis stayed (which I was really grateful for)  
and we took out the villagers together. When everyone was gone he said something about forgetting something and leaving. I got Ashley and continued on our journey. It was awhile before I saw him again. We talked a bit before a something sharp went through Luis. I watched in horror as it went in deeper before pulling out and Luis collapsing on the ground. I ran up to him and knelled beside his dieing form. 

"Leon -cough- there's something -cough- you should -gasp- know." I put my finger on his lips not wanting him to waste his strength.

"Shh. don't waste your energy." he shakes his head.

"No. Leon you -gasp- have to know. -cough- I love you Leon. -gasp- every since I saw you. -gasp- but I was afraid you would reject me. That's why I didn't -cough- tell you." I was shocked to hear this. He loved me back! But he was dieing and there was nothing I could do for him except tell him my feelings.

"I love you too Luis. Every since I meet you. Don't leave me. Please." he laughs a bit before coughing up some blood.

"I'm sorry baby but I can't. -cough- but I want one kiss before I go." I smiled down at him softly and caressed his face.

"Of course Luis." I leaned down and soon our lips meet in content sigh. The kiss deepens as our tongue play and tease with each other others. I pull back so he still has air. I can see the light in his eyes start to dim.

"I love you Leon." I feel I tear roll down my check.

"I love you too Luis." and with that I see the light in his eyes go out as his head hit's the floor. His body in an ever widening circle of his own blood. I collapse onto his body and just sob at the lost of my one true love. I feel Ashley rub circles on my back trying to comfort me. But nothing would help me now. My entire world just crashed down on me with the death of one person...

* * *

Yay it's done! review if you want. and if somethings wrong plz tell me for future reference. plz and thx! 


End file.
